Broken Hearts
by Evenstar606
Summary: Tai is heartbroken over Sora. Meanwhile, the whole digital world has gone out of existence. Kari and TK try to help Tai get over Sora, as Tai was the one who brought TK and Kari together. Colab. Fic with QueenGatomon and Emotionless-Robot.
1. To Mend a Broken Heart

Here is the first chapter of the Colab. Fic I'm doing with QueenGatomon and Emotionless-Robot. The author who wrote each chapter will be in italics at the beginning of the chapters.

_QueenGatomon_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon.**

Tai was heartbroken. He had thought of himself and Sora as a destined couple like TK and Kari were. Tai had helped TK in confessing his feelings to Kari, and shortly after TK and Kari had started going out. After bringing them together Tai had gotten the courage to tell Sora his feelings for her, but she was already with Matt.

Tears came down Tai's eyes. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. _Knock knock_. It was Kari but Tai didn't feel like talking to her right now. Tai didn't want to face anyone at the moment. Kari came inside.

**Tai's POV:**

I didn't even look at Kari as she came in. "Tai please you have to move on," Kari pleaded me. I turned to her so quick that it startled her.

"How can I move on? Sora was my first true love. Would you move on if TK had got together with Catherine?" I asked challenging my sister, who didn't reply.

I didn't mean to sound so angry. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Kari. I didn't mean to snap," I said, and Kari came over and hugged me. I broke the hug and stood up. "I need some time on my own," I said and Kari nodded. I was glad she understood. I left the house for awhile to go to the Digital World.

I called Izzy and Davis so they could open the Digiport but for some reason it wasn't working. The look on Izzy's face told me something was wrong. "Izzy why isn't it opening?" I asked, starting to get worried about Agumon now.

"Tai, the Digiworld, according to my calculations, doesn't exist anymore. Neither do our digimon," Izzy told me grimly. I was shocked. How was that possible? Oh my God, no, I couldn't bear not to see my best friend anymore.

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran outside the school and just kept running. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.

**Serena's POV:**

I could feel them dragging me. They were so strong. I was helpless to fight them. Suddenly I saw them letting me go. As I fell to the floor I felt arms catching me. Then my world went black.

**Tai's POV:**

I couldn't have just watched from a distance as those guys were assaulting the girl. I sat and thought as she lay unconscious. I thought about Sora. I thought about Agumon. Was I ever going to see Agumon again? The girl opened her eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful_, I thought.

I knelt down besides her. "Are you all right?" I asked, concerned, and she nodded. We talked for awhile. I learned her name was Serena, and that she was a Digidestined too. I told her about what Izzy told me, and she said she already knew.

Time came and she was lying in my lap. I didn't mind at all for some strange reason. It was weird but I felt so cared for. So loved. My thoughts drifted to Agumon_. We'll find a way to get to you Agumon._

**Serena's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Tai, the boy that had rescued me, was a Digidestined. He knew about the mysterious vanishing of the Digital World. I hoped I would see my digimon, Lunamon again. I thought of her as I drifted off to sleep


	2. Advice

_Evenstar606_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon.**

T.K. was helping his mom wash the dishes after their dinner when a loud knocking on the door nearly caused him to drop the plate he held in his hands.

"Goodness, son, be careful," Nancy Takaishi gasped, making sure T.K. had caught his bearings before she went to answer the door.

"Hi, Ms. Takaishi—is T.K. home?" Kari asked hopefully. She really needed someone to talk to right now—Tai's depressive behavior was beginning to scare her, and who better to discuss him with than T.K.?

"Of course, I'll get him for you," T.K.'s mom smiled, letting Kari into their apartment. "T.K. Kari's here—I'll finish up these dishes if you'd like to have some dessert. I bought a pie at the bakery today, and it looks delicious." She lifted a decadent cherry pie from the refrigerator, and set it on the table.

"Thanks, Ms. Takaishi!" Kari grinned, taking her place at the table while T.K. brought out plates and silverware.

"So what's up, Kari, you look a little upset," T.K. commented in a low voice as he cut them each a slice. He slid into a seat across from her, and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's Tai," Kari muttered. "He's still grieving over Sora, and I don't know what to do about it. I tried telling him that he needed to move on, but he got kind of agitated with me, I probably made things worse."

T.K. frowned, listening to the water rushing in the sink. He had a feeling that his mom was listening in on their conversation, and wondered if maybe she could offer some advice. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, T.K.?" Nancy asked as she put the clean dishes away.

"If you knew someone who was upset over his two best friends getting together because he was in love with the girl but didn't tell her until it was too late…what would you do?" T.K. wondered.

Nancy smiled. "You might be surprised by this, but that sounds an awful lot like how your father and I ended up together," she said, a hint of fondness evident in her voice. Despite their divorce, T.K.'s parents still loved one another dearly.

"Really?" T.K. raised his eyebrows.

"Your father had a secret crush on me throughout our middle school years—in high school, I began dating a boy named Trevor. Our senior year, your father asked me to the prom, but I was already going with Trevor. Your father was heartbroken," Nancy said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"What happened after that?" Kari asked curiously.

"I continued to date Trevor until my sophomore year at University…we had this terrible fight, and then your father asked me to date him, and I said yes," Nancy recalled, her eyes shining at the memory.

"Wow, that's a beautiful story," Kari sighed.

"You never told Matt and me this story before, Mom," T.K. commented, taking a bite pie. "I'd have thought you would mention the fact that you were Dad's secret high school sweetheart."

"Well, now you know," Nancy smiled. "But the thing you have to understand is that it doesn't always turn out the way you want it to. Sometimes it's best to accept that the one you love is with someone who will make them happy—even if that person isn't you."

"That makes sense," Kari agreed. "I guess I can try to talk to him again…"

"Honey, you can't make Tai see the truth. This is something he has to find out for himself," Nancy said gently.

"You're right," Kari sighed, looking down at her plate. "I just hope it happens soon, I hate to see my brother so unhappy…"

"Don't worry, Kari—he'll come around," T.K. insisted. "Thanks for the advice, Mom."

"You're welcome—it's up to you two now, to be there for Tai. Love is a bumpy journey, and it helps to have friends supporting you along the way," Nancy gave T.K. a quick kiss on the cheek, and went upstairs to her office.

"Your mom is awesome," Kari said, putting their dirty plates into the dishwasher and following T.K. into the living room. They collapsed onto the couch, and Kari laid her head on T.K.'s shoulder.

"Yeah, she's something else," T.K. said, slinging and arm around Kari's shoulders. "But you'll always be my Other Woman."

Kari giggled. Suddenly, she jumped as her Digivice started beeping. Grabbing her D Terminal, she discovered a message had arrived.

"Oh no…" Kari gasped.

"What is it?" T.K. demanded, sitting up and reading over her shoulder. Fear gripped his chest as the words sunk in.

"The Digital World is GONE?" Kari shouted. "We have to meet at Izzy's house right away."

"Let's go," T.K. grabbed Kari's hand, scribbled a quick note to his mother, and hurried out of the house. _Patamon…I can't lose him!_ He tried to keep the panic from rising as they ran down the street.


End file.
